


Will you end your bloodline with me?

by Vault_Emblem



Series: FE3H LGBT Week [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: FE LGBT Week, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Years after the war, Felix has made up his mind: he's going to propose to Sylvain.(Written for FE LGBT Week | Prompt: Ring)





	Will you end your bloodline with me?

**Author's Note:**

> My last piece for the LGBT Week. It was a fun event I gotta say!  
Technically I've made a drawing of how Felix is dressed but uni has just started and it's already draining my soul so I didn't finish it. I also had to rush this last piece to post it in time ugh
> 
> Also idk I like to think that Sylvain took the initiative for everything... except proposing. I like to think that Felix does it.
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr [@bi-naesala](https://bi-naesala.tumblr.com) and on twitter [@vault_emblem](https://twitter.com/vault_emblem)

\- Ta-daah! You look wonderful, Felix -, Mercedes says and Annette nods.

\- I’d say we’ve done a very good job, wouldn’t you agree, Mercie? -.

Mercedes is smiling, gently directing Felix towards the mirror.

\- What do you think, Felix? -.

Looking at his reflect image, Felix can barely recognize himself.

Well, it’s not that there are many drastic changes; he’s just more… well kept? His coat isn’t much different from the one he usually wear, but it’s tighter – and closed – it embraces his body better, and it’s of a dark blue very similar to his hair, which for once is kept untied, pushed on his left side leaving the right side of his neck open. The cape is smaller from the usual, covering his right side in blue silk adorned by silver embroidery. His legs are covered by some black thigh-high boots with a small heel to make him look taller, but just a bit – there is oh so much his pride can take after all.

He never gave his appearance much thought, even when it comes to official meetings, but this time it’s different: this time, at this very ball, Felix is going to propose to Sylvain.

Honestly, it’s surprising that they still haven’t gotten married, but so is life. Besides, Felix wants to take the initiative for once, something that usually Sylvain does.

Who knows, maybe they wouldn’t be even together if Sylvain hadn’t gathered the courage to finally kiss him, receiving a slap for prize, but then Felix remembers grabbing him by the collar to kiss him again and again.

Point is: Sylvain has always been the more emotionally sound of the two, the one who follows his hearth.

This time… this time Felix wants to be the one.

Will Sylvain be happy about this? He certainly hopes so.

At least he could’ve counted on his friends help and support. That definitely made things more bearable.

\- How did you do it? -.

\- Do what? -.

Dedue was tending the royal castle’s garden when Felix came to find him. His voice was calm as always, and he didn’t even raise his head from where he was, knelt down to water some daisies.

\- How did you propose to Dimitri? -.

Felix knew that he was going to regret this already, but he had no idea about how he should go with it, so maybe asking someone who already did it could be of help.

Dedue stilled in his movements, and this time he did raise his head towards Felix.

\- Is there a reason for you to ask me this? -.

Ugh, did he really have to spell it out?

\- Well, you see, I… -, damn, why did words always fail him when he most needed them?

He tried to come up with something that made sense – after all, shouldn’t it be so hard to say that he wanted to propose to Sylvain, shouldn’t it? – when he noticed Dedue’s amused glare.

\- Are you making fun of me?! -, he exclaimed then, furious.

For once, for once that he wanted to be honest with his feelings, and people treated him like this? Isn’t he right then when he said that he was going to keep all his emotions inside and then die? Well, watching Annette’s panicked face that time when he said it was of course worth it, but anyway, he should focus.

He was about to storm off – why did he think this was going to be a good idea? – when Dedue stopped him grabbing his wrist.

\- If you want to propose to Sylvain -, he begun, - I suggest you to be yourself -.

\- … That’s it? -.

\- Sylvain loves you for who you really are. It would be unwise to emulate what someone else did, wouldn’t it? -.

Well, his logic was sound, but still…

\- I understand that you’re nervous. Believe me, I was too -, Dedue continued, and it was hard to Felix to picture him actually nervous, pacing up and down, biting his nails at the thoughts of what could’ve happened.

\- I’m not… -, he tried to protest, but it was clear that Dedue wasn’t buying it. He sighed.

\- All right, yes, I’m nervous -.

\- I’m sure there is no reason to be. However, if you’ll need a hand to organize things, you can count on me -.

That… was far more than Felix could hope for, and it did manage to make him feel better.

\- I’ll keep it in mind, thank you -.

When he told Dimitri and Ingrid, he almost got crushed by a group hug that he totally didn’t want to partake in.

\- Felix! I can’t believe it! -, the new king of Fearghus exclaimed, overtaken by joy.

\- About time, if you ask me -, Ingrid commented.

Maybe Felix should’ve been a bit offended at how incredulous both of them were at the notion of him proposing, but in the end he had nobody to blame for that but himself. He didn’t really act like the most pleasant person to be around.

There was so much joy in the secluded room he dragged them in to tell them the news that Felix feels like he’s going to barf… but not really. He actually finds himself quite influenced, so much that he was smiling too.

\- Have you decided when? -.

\- Are you going to drop on your knees? -.

\- Are you going to declare your undying love? -.

\- Are you… -.

\- Guys, please! Stop! -, Felix admonished them, - And keep quiet, damn it! Last thing I want is to someone to eavesdrop -.

\- Oh, of course… apologies -.

\- Yeah… we got carried away -.

Felix didn’t know why at the time – still doesn’t – but seeing his childhood friends – his battle-hardened childhood friends mind you – act so sheepish, made him burst into laughter.

Dimitri and Ingrid looked at each other, as if to say “here, we lost him”. It was going to happen eventually.

Once Felix calmed down, he took a final breath.

\- So, I was thinking… -.

Dimitri and Ingrid both nodded, hanging from his lips as they never did before; they must’ve been very excited about this.

\- To propose at the ball -.

In a month, in fact, the whole Kingdom was going to celebrate. It was still hard to believe that four years had already passed after the end of the war, but everyone couldn’t be more happy about it.

To celebrate the event, Dimitri – with some… influence from a certain Archbishop – he decided to announce a huge ball.

Of course at first Felix couldn’t care less about it, but the more he thought about it, the more it seemed appropriate to propose there. After all, even if they were close, it was the war that brought them to the point they are now; ironically, desperation is what moved them: every day could’ve been the last, so why not make the most of it?

It was ostentatious and theatrical, he knew it, but… he was willing to do it for Sylvain – because he knew he would really appreciate it, given that he’d say yes.

\- Felix, I am so, so glad -, Dimitri muttered in a weird voice, a voice that both Felix and Ingrid took some time to recognize.

\- Dimitri, are you crying?! -.

Sylvain is nervous, tapping his foot furiously on the ground.

Felix has told him to go up ahead and that he’ll catch up in a moment; he just needs to finish preparing.

\- Why is it taking him so long? -, he asks, more worried than anything else.

Felix has always been fast in these kinds of matter: he doesn’t particularly care about his outer appearance, and it’s usually Sylvain the one that takes _too much time_.

The implicit question is obvious of course: did something happen?

Suddenly there’s a hand on his shoulder, strong enough that it almost hurts. It’s Dimitri.

\- Calm down, Sylvain, I’m sure he will join us shortly -, he reassures him.

It’s since he met him a few moments ago – they figured it would be better to wait together outside and make the big entrance all together with Felix – he’s always had an enormous grin on his face, and honestly… Sylvain’s happy about it. It’s good that he’s found joy again, he deserves it.

Too bad that this sweet moment must be ruined by Ingrid.

\- Maybe he’s finally too done with you -, she says, to which Sylvain lets out a whine because c’mon Ingrid, how can you be so cruel?

There’s a teasing smile on her face however, so he takes it in stride.

\- Oh well, I suppose we’ll just have to wait -, he mutters, looking around and missing the accomplice gaze Dimitri and Ingrid shoot at each other.

When Felix appears on his field of vision, Sylvain almost doesn’t recognize him.

He’s being dragged by Annette and Mercedes and he looks… _stunning_.

No, stunning doesn’t even begin to describe how beautiful he is.

Is Sylvain dead? He must be. This must be heaven.

Oh, he feels weak to his knees.

Once he gets closer, Sylvain is more than convinced that he’s going to pass out.

\- What are you looking at? -.

“What do you think, Felix?”. Of course he’s looking at him!

He should say something, he really should; isn’t he supposed to be the smooth guy in the relationship? Then why is he unable to open his mouth?

Oh right, he needs to breathe first.

He can’t look away from Felix; his face is all red under Sylvain’s gaze – it’s adorable, utterly adorable, so adorable, immensely adorable, adorably adorable.

\- You look… -, yes, Sylvain, use your words, - … _Wonderful_ -.

He hears the others chuckle at his words, but he doesn’t care: only the sheepish way in which Felix smiles is important.

\- Thank you -.

He even thanked him!

_He even thanked him!_

Sylvain’s gaze on him is… overwhelming to say the least.

Felix really didn’t think that putting more effort in his attire would’ve changed much, but he was definitely wrong: Sylvain looks either on the point of exploding or passing out, maybe both.

He has to give it to Annette and Mercedes; they truly did an astounding job. He’ll have to repay them one day.

\- We’ll be going now, join us soon or you’ll miss the party! -, Annette says, already dragging Mercedes with her.

\- Don’t worry I’ll make sure to watch over her -, the other promises, a fond smile on her face.

And now it’s just the childhood friends.

\- They’re so cute -, Ingrid comments, and Sylvain finds immediately an excuse to brag, as he drapes one arm around Felix’s waist, pulling him closer.

\- Not as much as us, though! -, he exclaims then to the amusement of the others.

\- I’m not cute shut up -, Felix retorts, making Sylvain chuckle.

\- Nu-huh. You are -.

\- Am not -.

\- Yes you are -.

\- I told you I… -.

\- Gentlemen, please! -, Dimitri intervenes, in order to placate both of them, - Shouldn’t we get going as well? -.

\- You are absolutely right -, Sylvain replies, only to then lay a kiss on the top of Felix’s head, - Gotta show off my beautiful partner to everyone! -.

\- Sylvain… -, Felix begins, but he doesn’t have the energy so add anything more.

He can do this. He can do this. He can do this.

\- And remember… -.

Thankfully Ingrid’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts.

\- Behave. We don’t want to cause a scene -.

\- Oof. Yes, mom -.

The regal hall is full of people, too many for Felix’s tastes, but he swallows and lets himself be guided by Sylvain.

This is just for a day, he can do this.

He’s so caught up in what is going on inside his head that he doesn’t notice that they have gotten separated from their friends, as Sylvain’s bringing them closer to a secluded corner.

He feels a hand sliding down his arm, squeezing, and he looks up. Sylvain doesn’t even need to talk but it’s obvious what he wants to say: _are you all right?_

He knows that crowds aren’t Felix’s favourite, and with the way he’s dressed, he’s drawing more attention on him that he normally would.

Felix is glad at least somebody worries about him, but he reassures Sylvain:

\- I’m fine -.

\- So, to what do I owe the pleasure? -.

\- What do you mean? -, Felix asks, not knowing what’s up with Sylvain’s teasing grin on his face.

\- Oh come on -, the other chuckles, gesturing to his lover, - _This_. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like this! You really are… you really are beautiful, you know? -.

Felix shrugs, but Sylvain continues:

\- I mean… well… I don’t mean that you’re never beautiful! You are always stunning, at the top, but this time… I mean… -.

In times like these, when Sylvain is able to ramble for hours without getting any point across, all Felix needs to shut him up is to drag him for a kiss. It’s as simple as that.

When they pull away, Sylvain looks calmer.

\- Ok, I get. Shutting up now -.

Felix chuckles, something he finds himself doing ever so often as the years go by. Could this be a testament of how soft time is making him? Ah, who cares; he’s happy.

\- So, do you want to dance or not? -.

The question clearly catches Sylvain off guard, as he looks at Felix like he suddenly went mad.

\- Did you… -.

No, Felix isn’t having none of this.

He grabs Sylvain by his wrist and drags him along the crowd towards the dance floor; thankfully they won’t be the only people dancing at this hour – that would’ve been embarrassing.

They find their place in the dancing crowd, and the rest comes automatically. After all, it wouldn’t be the first time they dance out in the open like this – what can Felix say, Sylvain is persuasive when it comes to this kind of stuff, and he truly doesn’t really care when they have the occasion to be so close.

After Sylvain puts one hand on Felix’s waist, and Felix puts one on his shoulder, holding each other, they begin to twirl along with the others.

They can spot Dedue leading Dimitri, a fond smile on their faces, their movements a bit off rhythm, but nobody seems to notice.

They can spot Annette and Mercedes, dancing and giggling like they’re suddenly back to their Academy days. Felix wonders if Annette has composed a song to go along with the music they’re dancing to – he’d love to listen to it if she has.

Ingrid is nowhere to be found on the dance floor, but this isn’t anything new: as hard as it is to say it, she hates dancing more than Felix does; besides, she’s made a point on never brining a partner with her – another way to defy her old man, and Felix can only approve of her choice. She’s either stealing everything at the buffet table or she’s trying to find Ashe – who said was going to come, but Felix still hasn’t seen him.

Everybody around them is so happy, and then there’s Sylvain, radiant with joy, and Felix asks himself for the umpteenth time _how? How did this happen?_

… He promised himself to wait some more, but he finds himself impatient.

He can’t hold it in anymore.

\- Sylvain, I… -.

The way the other is looking at him, like he’s the only person worth listening to, makes his stomach turn.

Felix has always been afraid of how intensely he feels; he’s not made to deal with emotions, but the love he feels for Sylvain… he can deal with this.

He takes a deep breath then, and he speaks again.

\- After all this time, I still can’t believe you’ve chosen me -.

Sylvain’s clearly about to say something, probably reply with a compliment and such, but Felix stops him.

\- Wait, Sylvain, let me finish please -.

There’s silence coming from the other; that means Felix’s good to go.

\- When we made our promise, way back then, I never thought about what it entailed. Growing up, however, I realized how important it was. I’m not going to lie, I was afraid before, afraid that you forgot about it, that you were going to find someone you loved more and leave me alone, and I know also that I certainly didn’t make things easy -.

Sylvain makes a face at him, but Felix shakes his head.

\- I was an ass, still am I think, but this isn’t the point -.

He’s getting sidetracked.

\- What I want to say is… I know I’m hard to deal with, but I’m grateful that you’re still here with me. Even when you felt the pressure of your title, even when you were afraid that your father might not approve, even when you felt you had to pass your Crest or else your life wouldn’t have meaning, you still stuck with me anyways, and honestly, there isn’t anybody I’d rather shun my noble duties with -.

That makes Sylvain chuckle.

\- Felix, this sounds like a proposal -, he jokes, to which Felix replies, completely honest.

\- That’s because it is -.

It’s at that moment that Felix drops on one knee, and he can’t contain a smirk at Sylvain’s flabbergasted expression. The fact that he hasn’t said anything means a lot already – and Felix hopes it’s in a good way.

\- So let me ask you… -.

He reaches for his back pocket, and when he grabs a small black box, he opens it to reveal the ring – a pretty simple one while we’re at it, made for Sylvain with an small emerald engraved on it.

\- Sylvain Jose Gautier… -.

Here it goes.

\- Will you allow me the absolute pleasure of shunning every noble tradition, making our ancestors cry, and end our bloodline together? -.

It’s then that he realizes how much silence surrounds him; even the music has stopped.

All the guests’ eyes – and his friends’ – are on them, but Felix can barely feel them: the only thing the matters is Sylvain, the way his lips tremble. And he still hasn’t spoken.

It all happens in a moment: Sylvain’s crying – _crying for fuck’s sake_ – and he swoops Felix off his feet, holding him in his arms as he makes him twirl like he weights nothing – and to Sylvain, he truly doesn’t.

\- Of course! Of course! Yes! Ten thousand times yes! -.

Applause erupts from every corner, but all Felix can hear is the sound of his own heartbeat, pounding in his chest.

_Sylvain said yes. He truly did._

It doesn’t take long for them to kiss. It’s intense but still proper enough that they won’t cause a scandal – Felix is sure there will be time for that later.

However, they’re still in the company of other people, which means that soon their fake isolation comes to an end as they feel someone throwing themselves at them, and they’re all lucky Sylvain doesn’t lose his footing – even if it’s close.

Who’s… Oh, it’s Ashe.

\- Guys! Congratulations! -, the boy exclaims, looking as overjoyed as the couple, though Felix doubts anyone could be as happy as he is now.

\- There you are. We couldn’t find you before -, Sylvain greets him, narrowing his eyes then as he notices something about Ashe, - Uhm… What’s up with those scratches on your face? -.

\- Oh, there was a cat outside -.

Of course. Of course it was a cat.

\- Let me guess, you spent all the time outside until Ingrid came to drag you here, haven’t you? -, Felix asks, and Ashe’s guilty expression is enough of an answer.

Not that Felix blames him: if he didn’t have in mind to propose, he would’ve probably joined him.

Soon they’re joined by their friends, everyone with words of congratulations, especially from Dimitri.

\- You had the courage to do what I couldn’t -, he says to Felix in fact, one hand amicably on his shoulder, - If Dedue hadn’t taken the initiative, who knows where we’d be right now -.

Ugh, Felix remembers, especially because somehow, the duty to listen to his dumb rants befell on him. He’s listened to him singing Dedue’s praises like he was truly in love – and he was, still is –and every time he’d say to him to suck it up and propose, he’d get all hesitant because “what if he says no?”.

\- Thinking about it, Felix definitely gave less problems than you, your Majesty -, Ingrid intervenes, making Dimitri groan, while the others chuckle.

Some things might’ve changed, but how much fun it is to make fun of the highest charge in this entire Kingdom definitely not.

\- Have you decided for a date yet? -.

\- Annette, Felix just proposed, leave them be -.

As always Mercedes is the voice of reason, not that she manages to stop Annette from asking questions.

\- Are you going to elope? Run far far away and get married in secret? -.

This girl. Sometimes Felix would love to enter her mind even just to understand what the hell is wrong with her.

\- You know -, he teases her, his face completely serious to sell it better, - If you keep nagging us, we might as well do it -.

The way Annette puffs her cheeks, clearly offended that he’d even consider such idea, is adorable. She’s such a baby.

\- Then I won’t compose any songs for you wedding! -.

\- _No Annette please I was joking_ -.

The rest of the evening goes on peacefully.

After a tiring round of all the guest congratulating them – even people they didn’t actually know – in fact, Sylvain and Felix retired to the terrace, which lucky is less crowded.

Once they are completely alone, Felix sighs of relief, but the peace is immediately interrupted when Sylvain takes his face between his hands and drags him for another kiss, a kiss that he returns eagerly, wrapping his arms around Sylvain’s neck, letting himself being completely surrounded by the other.

And to think that they’ll be married soon – well, that depends, but whatever.

When they pull away, they’re both smiling like happy children.

\- Sylvain… -.

\- You still haven’t given me the ring -.

_Shit_

\- Fuck -, he mutters, very graceful, as he fumbles with his pockets.

In all the confusion he didn’t have the time to slip the ring on Sylvain’s finger and he put it back inside a pocket in case he’d lose it, too bad that now he doesn’t remember which pocket it was.

He hears Sylvain chuckle, and he can already feel his face getting all red. This is so bad.

Of course, of course there has to be something bad even on this big, important day. Why does the universe hate him so?

He finally takes it, and it’s with trembling hands – though it’s unsure whether those are Felix’s or Sylvain’s – that he gently slides the ring around his finger.

It’s only once he finds himself in dire need of air that he realizes that he hasn’t been breathing. Looking at Sylvain, it seems that they’re both feeling the same.

If Felix hadn’t changed since he was a kid, he’d be bawling right now; it’s a bit sad that he doesn’t have any more tears to shed anymore, though he figures it would’ve been appropriate to cry for Sylvain, of all things.

Who knows, maybe the actual day of the wedding – and yes, it’s happening, it’s real – he will be crying his heart out, but for now he doesn’t think about it.

\- You know… I really wasn’t expecting it -.

\- You weren’t? -, Felix asks. Usually he’s never able to hide anything from him for too long, so he’s surprised that he didn’t even have any hunch that something similar was going to happen.

Sylvain shakes his head.

\- Not at all -, he says, chuckling, - You know, I was actually beginning to consider the idea of proposing myself… -.

\- But I beat you to it -, Felix concludes for him, and this time Sylvain straight up laughs.

\- I wasn’t aware this was a competition! -, he jokes, and Felix smirks, pushing himself closer to Sylvain until their lips barely touch.

\- It wasn’t, but I still won -, he mutters, but his tone is too gentle to get the message across.

\- So… -, he says then, hand on each side of Sylvain’s face, eyes drinking in the marvellous view in front of him, - Do you want to kiss me or what? -.

His entire core shakes when he hears Sylvain’s words, because he knows now that he will hear them again in the future – and then again and again and again, every day they’ll spend together as husbands.

\- _I do_ -.


End file.
